The present invention relates to swimming pool structures of the type comprising a pre-packaged collection of elements adapted for final assembly at the site where the pool is to be located. More specifically, the invention is directed to swimming pools for above or below ground installation of the type having a water-containing liner of flexible vinyl, or the like, with a surrounding support wall.
Swimming pool constructions of the foregoing type have been popular for many years as a relatively inexpensive alternative to in-ground pools which generally require more extensive excavation, either in-situ or off-site fabrication of a rigid, integrally formed structure to contain the pool water, and more elaborate connections of fill and drain lines, filters, etc. The flexible liners, of course, require a surrounding support structure which has typically taken the form of a plurality of rigid or semi-rigid panels assembled in a supporting framework in the same configuration, e.g., circular or oval, as the liner. The panels are usually several feet in length and width, and must be assembled with the supporting framework following initial and separate assembly of the latter. Thus, construction of such swimming pools requires the shipment, handling and assembly of a number of sizeable components.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool structure including a flexible liner of waterproof material supported by a wall comprised of relatively small, lightweight, wooden elements which may be quickly and easily assembled at the site of the pool.
Another object is to provide a practical and economical swimming pool wherein a flexible liner is supported by a surrounding wall of wooden elements.
A further object is to provide a swimming pool construction having a wall of adjoining wooden elements with novel and improved means for affixing both a liner and a cover of flexible, waterproof material in operative engagement therewith.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.